fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Nintendo:The Series
A reboot of Captain N the game master intended to update it to our time the N Team *'Dakotta Posey/Captain Nintendo- '''a teen with the ability of materialize items and characters from video games for Nintendo systems. He is armed a Wii Zapper and Wii U Game Pad *'Sonic the Hedgehog'''- Dakotta's Childhood Hero and Idol who's the fastest thing alive. He takes the place of Simon Belmont from the original show *'Samus Aran' - A heroic bounty hunter and member of the n team. She's a love interest for Captain Nintendo *'Mega Man -' A heroic robot created by Dr. Light and a member of the n team. This version is a tribute to the ruby spears series. *'Pit - '''A angel who is nicknamed '''Kid Icarus '''by Captain Nintendo as a ode to the original series. He is the only member of the n team who can fly and is a excellent archer *'Larry Rhubarb jr./3DS- Dakotta's brainiac cucumber best friend trapped in a 3DS Main Villains * '''Mother Brain '-' The De Facto Main Villain of the show. She is responsible for creating the Shadow Master by infusing Velma Dinkley with her evil energy giving her abilities similar to Captain Nintendo. She is the Deus ex Machina of the show. * Velma Dinkley/the Shadow Master-''' Mother Brain's version of Captain Nintendo and primary villain of the show. She is a famous detective corrupted by Mother Brain's energy and has the same powers Captain Nintendo has. Unlike Captain Nintendo who summons heroes from video games, She summons the villains from said games. She uses her knowledge of Captain Nintendo and her infused video game knowledge to combat the n team. * 'King Hippo -' one of the villains from the original show. the Shadow Master's muscle and one of her main minions along eggplant wizard. he is a heavyweight who is big on muscle and short on brains. Compared to the version from the original show, he bears more resemblance to the wii version. He comes from the game Punch Out! * 'Eggplant Wizard -' a one eyed talking eggplant who is a main minion of the Shadow Master and one of the villains from the original show. The only character whose appearance is directly based on the original show. He and King Hippo are targets of abuse from the Shadow Master. He has a habit of applying a vegetable theme to his gadgets as a callback to the original show. * 'Dr. Wily- '''Mega Man's mad scientist nemisis who is the most competent of the Shadow Master's minions. He like Mega Man is a tribute to the ruby spears show. designs gadgets and complicated plots to aid the Shadow Master against the n team. Minor villains * '''Dr. Eggman-' mad scientist and Sonic's arch enemy. He has animal powered robot minions called badniks . * 'Metal Sonic- '''a robot copy of sonic created by Dr. Eggman. * '''Betrayus-'''the ghostly ruler of the netherworld and enemy of Pac-Man. He has a massive army of ghosts and monsters to do his bidding * '''Numerous Robot Master's- Dr. Wily's Robot Minions. Each robot master has a signature weapon which Mega Man can access by touching the robot master the weapon belongs to. * 'Ganon-' a wizard who is link's greatest foe. He is based the current design from the games. Other villains * 'Dracula-' Vampire and the King of the undead who the Shadow Master summoned from the Castlevania game to face Captain Nintendo as he is terrified of monsters. * 'Medusa-' a female gorgon who can turn anything or anyone to stone with her gaze. She is the Goddess of Darkness and a enemy of Pit. * 'Bowser Koopa-' the koopa king who is a enemy of the Mario Bros. * 'Shadow the Hedgehog- '''a black and red hedgehog who dubs himself the ultimate lifeform. He is One of Sonic's rivals * '''Alvin Killer-' a nemesis of dakotta posey who was downplayed as a villain in this show. Other Characters * 'Donkey Kong-' the gorilla king of Donkey Kong Island. Unlike the original show, Donkey Kong sides with the n team * 'Miles "Tails" Prower-' a two tailed fox cub who is a expert inventor. He has aided sonic on several occasions. * 'Link-' hero of hyrule. his design is based on his current design. * 'Zelda- '''princess and ruler of hyrule. her design is based off her current design. * '''Petunia Rhubarb-' penny's kid sister * '''James Asaparagus jr.'-'''bob's best friend * '''the Kid Protection Agency-' Protectors of pretendland most of which are trapped by the Shadow Master * the pretendland police department-''' the local police force * '''Paula Rhubarb- a reporter for pretendland news. * Penelope "Penny" Rhubarb- Captain Nintendo's girlfriend who gets back with Captain Nintendo at the end of the series. the m team * Bobby Ketchup jr./Commando Microsoft - 'leader of the m team. * '''Pac-Man-' hero of pacworld and a member of the m team * '''Beck- a heroic robot and a member of the m team. * 'Blaze the Cat-' a feline pyrokinetic and a member of the m team. She can reach the speed of Sonic * '''Simon Belmont- '''a vampire hunter and a member of the m team. Category:Fan Fiction Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Action TV Shows Category:Cartoons